In His Darkness
by Artica Storms
Summary: Hidan got what Itachi had.


Akuma kept her eyes closed. The darkness surrounded her, but her own darkness was more comforting. In her darkness she was warm, and not hurt and in chains. Too bad her reality was the exact opposite. She could still feel the small trickle of blood running down the side of her face where Itachi hit her. When she finally came through, she was here┘.and she didn▓t know where here was, only that next time she saw Itachi, the bastard would die. Slowly. She would kill him with her bare hands, forcing him to look at her until he could no longer see, until he breathed his last breath. Revenge was sweet, it made her blood taste sweet, it made her heart pound in anticipation. It made her smile. The chains held her tightly. Lifting her arms above her head, and forcing her to stand, even when she no longer could. Her thoughts kept her busy, the 10,000 ways to kill Itachi, she was 3,007 when the door opened, letting in light. She could only pray that it was Itachi, these chain would only hold her for so long.  
⌠Don▓t even think about killing me, I▓m not fucking him.■ ⌠Akuma lifted her head and strained her eyes to see the intruder, it did little. ⌠I can still kill you.■ She spat.  
⌠Oh, as long as you rape my body after words I could careless.■ He visibly shrugged at her.  
Akuma couldn▓t come up with an answer for that┘her mind could wrap around the concept of raping a dead man┘.there would be no point in it.  
⌠If you can kill me, should I let you go, and see if you can try? You did catch Itachi after all.■ He closed the door and walked up to her. In pitch darkness she can only assume that▓s what he did.  
She heard his breath behind her, his body warmth gave his position away shortly after. ⌠I will kill you.■ She said through clenched teeth. Her legs wrapped around his body around the waist pulling him right to her.  
⌠I seriously doubt that you fucking bitch.■ He whispered in her ear, placing a kunai to her throat and pressing just enough where a thin line of blood appeared.  
She released one leg and spun around facing the intruder, only a moron would say something like that, and she would love to prove to this dick that he was wrong. The Kunai left a mark nearly all the way around her neck. Resting her body weight on his hips she tried to see what he looked like. ⌠The release me, that▓s the only way you can find out.■ She whispered back to him. She allowed her body to relax and felt the tension between them. Sexual Tension.  
⌠I wouldn▓t do that only because I like a woman chain and nearly helpless.■ His breath was on her neck, and shortly after she felt his tongue drag across the small cut on her neck. She pulled away quickly, ⌠Who are you?■ Disgust was obvious in her voice.  
⌠Does it matter?■ ⌠Yes.■ She forced the word. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the man and pulled him closer to her with her legs.  
⌠I remember what Itachi told me, never trust her words, only to actions. You told him that you would kill him at one point, he▓s still waiting for that.■ ⌠Bring him in here and he will wait no longer.■ She pushed her chest closer to him.  
For the first time, she felt his hands on her body, starting at her thighs, curving around her hips and resting right below her breasts. He brought her closer to him. ⌠If you should kill any one, that person should be me.■ It was a challenge, although she had no idea how to go about making it work.  
⌠What▓s your name?■ She asked in an innocent voice.  
⌠Ha-ha,■ His laugh echoed from the walls, ⌠I know you can▓t pull off being innocent enough for that to work, but you do have brains┘I could make you my bitch for one night.■ With those words Akuma dropped her legs from his waist. But his hands kept her close to him. He cut her side slightly with the Kunai that was still in his hands. He let the blood flow in his hand.  
He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. ⌠Don▓t you like the flow of your blood? Warming your shirt, the deep soothing look of the red cupping in my hand.■ He pushed gently against the wound, causing her to breath in sharply. ⌠You like the pain? Does it make you feel alive? Does it┘.turn you on?■ He licked her ear, this time she didn▓t pull away. Instead she let out her breath that she was holding since he has pressured the wound. She head fell back and she closed her eyes, when the cold mental of the kunai dug into her other side┘deeper this time, the pain moved through her body, she could picture it going down her sides dripping to the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist again. She herd the small shirt she was wearing rip. His hands immediately going to her tits. The massaging was nearly painful. He peaked her nipples by running his warm wet tongue over them, never placing one in his mouth. She pushed her pelvis against his. She moaned when she felt his hardness. Retarded pants, they were always in the way!  
He took the action and pulled her pants down. His fingers slid over her opening before slowly making their way back up her body. She heard a pop of a few buttons and then felt the tip of his shaft at her opening. She pulled him to her┘forcing him to go all the way, he grunted, she moaned. Due to her restraints she was unable to move as much as she▓d like, but she did what she could. ⌠Hidan┘.■ She arched her back.  
He didn▓t care how she knew has name┘.the only think that he cared about was fucking her┘Itachi was right┘.  
Her fingers wrapped around the chains that held her up tightly, they would have been racking his back if she had a choice. God, the only thing that really matter was that he was inside her, and she had no idea how much she was turned on. She tried to pull him closer to get him as deep as he could inside her. He quickly pumped inside her like a wild animal. Her fingers grew tighter around the chains as the tension through out her body increased. She could barley hold it in any longer, it was so wonderful having a man inside of her┘especially one as commanding and dominant as he was. His felt her tense up┘her whole body did, letting him know that she could no longer take the pleasure. She took a deep breath and at that minute, Hidan▓s fingers dug into her side wounds. There was no way to describe how she felt when she finally released. She felt as if she had left her body┘freedom finally taking her with the winds┘pure joy┘pure happiness. She could barely hear Hidan▓s ▒fuck!▓ over the roar of the silence that filled her being. She barely caught her breath when she felt him leave, pulling her pants off, he kissed her cheek. He opened the door and looked back at her, his white hair was out of place and he looked at if he just sexed up a woman. He left her in darkness. His darkness. And there she waited for him┘.she was not just his bitch for one night┘not anymore.  
The End ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
